Letter
by AnindyaCahya
Summary: Draco tahu ia telah berbuat salah- menyakiti hati Harry terus menerus. Karena itu ditahun keenamnya ia bertekad untuk membantu Harry walaupun hanya dapat membantu dari belakang layar, walau ia bisa membuat Harry tersenyum hanya dengan surat... (SLASH!)
1. Chapter 1

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

_Cahaya kehijauan muncul dari ujung tongkatku. Sosok orang tua di depanku terjatuh begitu saja, tanpa nyawa. _

_Aku berhasil. Aku berhasil membunuhnya. Tugasku dari Dark Lord sudah selesai. _

_Tapi, kenapa ada sesuatu yang menganjal di hatiku? _

_Aku mendengar bunyi suara dari belakangku. Refleks aku menoleh._

_Ya, aku kenal pandangan mata itu. Pandangan mata yang selalu menatapku dengan kebencian, kini menatapku dengan terkejut bercampur benci yang lebih mendalam. _

_Kau mundur perlahan dan berbalik, lalu pergi. Tunggu! _

_Aku mengejar sosokmu, mengejar sosokmu yang perlahan menghilang ditelan kegelapan. _

_Tidak! Aku harus menjelaskan ini padamu! Tentang semua ini!_

_Perlahan dunia yang kutapaki ini menjadi gelap, suara langkah kakiku menggema. Aku berusaha berteriak, memanggil namamu. Tetapi hanya kebisuan yang kudapat. _

"_HAHAHAHAHA!"_

_Aku mendengar suara tawa yang mengerikan. Membuat telingaku sakit. _

_Tiba-tiba saja aku berada di luar kastil Hogwart, tetapi tempat ini tidak ku kenal. Tentu saja, karena Hogwarts hanya tinggal puing kecil. Aku melihat teman-temanku terluka dan disiksa para Death Eater. _

_Ya, aku melihatmu di sana. Tubuh mungilmu jatuh tanpa nyawa, dan Dark Lord tertawa senang sambil mengacungkan tongkatnya padamu._

_Harry Potter The Choosen One telah mati, hanya tinggal jasad saja._

"_TIDAK! HARRY!" Aku mencoba berteriak, lagi-lagi hanya kebisuan yang ku dapat. Tidak! Aku tak mau akhir seperti ini! _

"_TIDAK! TIDAK!"_

* * *

"TIDAAAKK!"

Aku terbangun dari tidurku dengan nafas memburu. Untung. Untung tadi hanya mimpi buruk.

"_Hhh… just a nightmare…"_

Aku segera turun dari tempat tidurku yang mewah menuju ke meja belajarku. Ku buka laci mejaku dan mengambil buku kecil bersampul warna hijau _zamrud_ dengan tulisan _'Draco Malfoy'_ disudut bawahnya dengan warna perak. Sepintas memang mirip Buku Harian Tom Riddle, sayangnya itu buku harianku.

Lucu memang. Seorang Malfoy memiliki buku harian. Kekanak-kanakan.

Tetapi sayangnya Mum mengizinkanku memilikinya, tanpa sepengatahuan Dad.

Aku membuka buku harianku. Ada beberapa foto bergerak di sana: Fotoku bersama orang tuaku, fotoku saat naik sapu pertama kali, foto ibuku yang sangat anggun, dan satu foto lagi. Foto orang yang paling kucintai, foto pemuda berambut hitam acak-acakan, bermata hijau emelard dibingkai dengan kacamata bundar, tubuh mungil, memakai jubah dengan lambang singa- Gryffindor, serta senyum manis saat melihatku.

Aku mengelus foto itu dengan jari telunjukku. Aku tersenyum tipis- yang bahkan tak pernah kutunjukan pada siapapun termasuk orang tuaku.

"_Morning, my love… Harry…"_

* * *

**LETTER**

**(D) J.K. Rowling**

**(A) Anindya Cahya**

**WARNING: HP-HBP, OOC, gaje, SLASH  
**

* * *

**Chapter 01  
**

* * *

Akhirnya mendekati tahun ke enam, Harry merasa lega sekali- karena ia bisa kembali ke Hogwarts, tempat yang ia anggap rumah.

Walaupun ia masih sedih karena kehilangan Sirius Black, tetapi hal yang paling tidak disukai Harry dari diri Sirius setelah sosok ayah baptisnya meninggal adalah... Sirius Black mewariskan 70% kekayaannya pada Harry plus rumah Sirius atau Black Manor di Grimmauld Place no. 12, serta Kreacher- peri rumah keluarga Black yang sangat Harry tidak suka (jadi Harry memutuskan untuk membawanya ke Hogwarts dan bekerja di sana). Lebih gila lagi, ternyata lemari besi 745 bukan satu-satunya peninggalan orangtuanya, ternyata itu lemari besi yang digunakan untuk Harry dalam membeli perlengkapan sekolahnya, ternyata keluarga Potter belum menyerahkan seluruh kekayaannya pada Harry. Itu artinya Harry semakin kaya raya dan membuatnya menjadi pemuda terkaya yang mungkin setara dengan Malfoy.

Harry dan Dumbledore juga berhasil membujuk Horace Slughorn untuk mengajar lagi di Hogwarts- walaupun Harry ragu Horace akan menjadi guru DADA yang kelihatannya bukan keahliannya. Harry juga menghabiskan sisa liburan musim panasnya di The Burrow- rumah keluarga Weasley, dan itu membuat Harry senang. Dan, Harry pun akan belajar privat dengan Dumbledore.

Sungguh menyenangkan terbebas dari keluarga Dursley.

* * *

Di The Burrow, Harry juga mendapat beberapa kejutan kecil- mungkin. _Well_, tak ada yang menyangka kalau Fleur Delacour- saingan Harry di Turnamen Triwizard di tahun ke empat Harry, akan hendak menikah dengan Bill Weasley. Ginny sangat kesal karena gadis keturunan Veela itu tak henti-hentinya membuat para lelaki di rumah jadi terhipnotis, Ginny tak habis pikir apa yang menarik pada Fleur.

Fred dan George membuka toko baru di Diagon Alley- Toko Sihir Sakti Weasley. Molly Weasley- ibu Fred dan George tak habis pikir dengan anak kembarnya itu. Ron sudah ribuan kali bertanya pada kakak kembarnya, darimana dua kakak yang lebih mirip pelawak itu mendapatkan uang untuk membuka toko. Tetapi Fred dan George menjawab bahwa ada orang baik hati yang bersedia memberikan mereka berdua uang- membuat Harry terkikik sendiri mengingat dialah yang memberikan uang 1000 Galleon hadiah pemenang Turnamen Triwizard tersebut.

* * *

Hari ini adalah waktunya berbelanja di Diagon Alley. Di Toko Jubah Madam Malkin. Harry, Hermione, dan Ron hendak membeli jubah baru, karena jubah mereka mulai kekecilan- _well_, Harry hanya tambah tinggi sedikit, membuat Harry jengkel karena dirinya lebih pendek dari dua temannya.

Sialnya, Harry malah bertemu dengan orang yang paling ia benci selain keluarga Dursley, Voldemort, serta Dolores Umbridge, siapa lagi kalau bukan Draco Malfoy?

Pangeran Slytherin manja itu sekarang berada satu toko dengan Harry, dan tumbennya Draco bersama ibunya, Narcissa Malfoy nee Black.

Di sana ia dan Draco sedikit berdebat- biasa, kalau rival saling bertemu pasti ujung-ujungnya bertengkar, tetapi untungnya sekarang tanpa Perang Mantra.

Ada yang ganjil dari Malfoy muda itu, dan Harry tahu apa itu. Malfoy muda itu selalu menutupi lengan kirinya.

Tentu saja, tempat dimana Tanda Kegelapan terukir dilengan Draco Malfoy.

Karena sifat Gryffindor dan keingintahuan yang besar- atau kecerobohan Gryffindor-nya yang selalu membawa dirinya pada masalah. Sekarang Harry diam-diam mengikuti Draco Malfoy ke Knockturn Alley, kawasan pertokoan yang kebanyakan penyihir hitam.

* * *

Draco tahu kalau dirinya tengah diikuti oleh seseorang, yang sangat Draco hafal gerak-geriknya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Harry Potter _The Boy Who Lived_, _The Choosen One_, dan beberapa julukan lain buatan para penyihir bodoh, tetapi Draco lebih suka menyebutnya _Bocah Sial yang Bertahan Hidup_.

Draco mendengus. Gryffindor itu memang tak pernah berhenti bersikap ceroboh, bisa saja Draco memergoki Harry dengan tongkat teracung. Tetapi Draco urungkan niatnya itu.

Kenapa? Karena ia sedikit senang Harry mau mengikutinya.

* * *

Yang Harry kesali adalah, karena sekembalinya Voldemort makhluk-berlendir-tanpa-hidung itu, membuat para Auror harus menjaga ketat Harry- yang diyakini sebagai Penyelamat Dunia Sihir. Dan, ternyata Fudge telah digantikan oleh orang yang tak mau Harry tahu- Harry jengkel mengingat Kepala Kementerian yang baru itu.

* * *

Di Hogwarts Express sangat tidak menyenangkan, karena sulit sekali Harry dan teman-temannya mendapat kompartemen kosong- dan banyak pasang mata yang selalu memperhatikan Harry.

Harry akhirnya mendapat satu kompartemen, ia duduk bersama Luna, Neville, Hermione dan Ron (walaupun Hermione dan Ron harus bekerja mengelilingi kereta karena mereka berdua Prefek). Neville senang sekali neneknya membelikan tongkat baru- dan kelihatannya yang terakhir karena Mr. Ollivanders dikabarkan menghilang.

Agak mengejutkan Harry dan Neville disuruh ke kompartemennya, walaupun lewat surat.

* * *

Di Kompartemen C, tempat Prof. Horace Slughorn. Harry dan Neville mendapat sambutan hangat dari Slughorn- walaupun Neville agak ketakutan.

Harry mengenali pemuda Slytherin yang seangkatan dengannya, dan akhir-akhir ini berdekatan dengan Draco Malfoy. Pemuda berkulit hitam, tinggi jangkung, dengan tulang pipi tinggi dan mata sipit, bernama Blaise Zabini, pemuda yang dekat dengan Theodore Nott dan Draco Malfoy, namun yang Harry lihat, pemuda ini adalah pemuda kutu buku yang seharusnya masuk Ravenclaw. Lalu ada dua orang kelas tujuh yang tak Harry kenal, lalu yang lebih aneh lagi ada... Ginny?!

Saat makan-makan, kecurigaan Harry bahwa Slughorn menyukai orang yang memiliki koneksi besar- kecuali Ginny. Misal saja Blaise Zabini, yang memiliki ibu yang cantiknya luar biasa yang sangat terkenal di dunia sihir, menikah tujuh kali dan semua suaminya meninggal secara misterius dan mendapat warisan yang banyak. Lalu Neville, dikarenakan orangtuanya adalah Auror hebat yang sekarang berada di karena kutukan Cruciatus dari Bellatrix dan Barty Crouch Jr.

Giliran Harry yang diwawancarai, membuat Harry agak gugup. Blaise sedikit menghina saat Slughorn menceritakan tentang Harry di Daily Prophet, dan Slughorn memperingati Blaise untuk berhati-hati pada Ginny yang hendak memantrai Blaise.

* * *

Hari mulai gelap, Slughorn segera menyuruh para tamunya agar segera ke kompartemen mereka dan ganti baju. Saat Harry dan yang lainnya keluar, ia mendapat ide gila untuk membututi Blaise dengan Jubah Gaib ke kompartemen Malfoy. Hebat sekali.

Harry benar-benar melaksanakan ide gilanya, menyusup ke kompartemen penuh 'ular'. Saat masuk, untung Blaise bertengkar dengan Goyle dan membuat beberapa pasang mata memerhatikannya. Akhirnya Goyle menutup pintu dan Blaise segera duduk kembali dengan bingung.

Crabbe langsung asik pada komik yang tengah ia baca, Theodore tengah membaca sebuah majalan- dan Harry yakin itu adalah majalah olahraga muggle yang disamarkan Theodore Nott, Pansy tengah bergelayutan pada lengan Draco, dan Draco terkekeh namun tak peduli dengan Pansy. Daphne Greengrass tengah membaca novel, Blaise pun segera mengambil novelnya dari koper dan segera membacanya.

"Jadi" kata Draco "Apa yang diinginkan Slughorn, Zabini?"

"Hanya berusaha beramah tamah pada orang yang punya koneksi bagus" kata Blaise

Dan jawaban itu tidak membuat Draco puas

"Siapa saja yang diundang?" tanyanya lagi

"McLaggen dari Gryffindor" kata Blaise bosan

"Pamannya orang penting di Kementerian" kata Draco

"Belby dari Ravenclaw"

"Dia kan anak yang bego" kata Pansy

"Longbottom, Potter, dan perempuan Weasley" kata Blaise

Draco tampak terkejut

"Oke, Longbottom aku bisa tahu, karena orangtuanya disiksa oleh bibiku. Potter, _bocah sial yang bertahan hidup_ itu memang tukang pamer. Tapi, gadis Weasley? Apa yang istimewanya dari_ dia_?" kata Draco mengejek

"Banyak yang suka pada Weasley itu, aku yakin kau juga tertarik, Zabini?" kata Daphne Greengrass, gadis cantik berambut pirang yang sepertinya sama seperti Blaise- kutu buku.

"Aku? Tertarik pada Weasley itu?" kata Blaise sambil menatap Daphne "Ckckck, Daphne... seleraku memang tinggi, tapi aku tak peduli seperti apa tampangnya si Weasley itu, aku takkan pernah tertarik padanya"

Blaise menghela nafas dan menutup novelnya, lalu segera beranjak dan duduk disamping Theodore

"Lagian hatiku hanya milikmu, _honey_" kata Blaise nakal sambil mengecup pipi Theodore

Harry syok, sedangkan Pansy terkekeh, dan wajah Theodore semerah tomat.

"Kau!" geram Theo sambil men-_deatglare_ pacarnya, Blaise cuma nyengir

"DASAR MESUM!" bentak Theo sambil memukul wajah Blaise dengan majalah yang ia tadi baca

"Kejam!" rengek Blaise" Kau masih tetap galak, Theo..."

Blaise membelai wajah tampannya yang memerah akibat kena gamparan majalah, "Tapi saat kau marah, kau makin manis"

Sekali lagi Theo menghajar wajah Blaise dengan majalahnya. Daphne, Goyle, Crabbe, dan Pansy terkekeh.

"Senang bisa tertawa seperti ini" kata Draco ikut terkekeh "Lagian tidak lama lagi aku akan pergi dari Hogwarts"

Pansy terkejut, "Kenapa?"

"Yeah, karena aku akan melakukan sesuatu yang besar... mungkin aku akan melayani Dark Lord setelah ayahku" kata Draco "Toh, dengan begitu aku tak perlu mengiktui NEWT, Dark Lord tak peduli dengan tingginya nilai kita dalam NEWT, tapi dalam kesetiannya saat menjalankan perintahNya"

"Yeah, whatever... Hogwarts mulai kelihatan, lebih baik kita segera ganti baju" kata Daphne sambil menutup novelnya. Semua mengangguk.

Harry hanya memerhatikan Malfoy, tak sadar kalau Goyle tengah mengambil kopernya dan membuat kepala Harry menghantam sisi koper Goyle, Harry mengaduh tertahan yang membuat Draco agak curiga pada rak bagasi.

Para Slytherin segera memakai jubah mereka. Saat semuanya hendak keluar kompartemen, Draco malah menyuruh yang lain duluan, membuat Harry curiga.

Setelah semua pergi, Draco segera menutup semua jendela dengan gorden dan segera menutup pintu. Harry gugup sekarang. Ditambah lagi Draco mengambil sesuatu dari kopernya yang Harry yakin adalah tongkatnya

_"Petrificus totalus!"_

Benar saja dugaan Harry. Begonya ia tak dapat menghindar, dan sekarang ia membeku seperti batu. Harry terjatuh dengan suara keras, dan membuat dirinya terlihat dibawah balutan Jubah Gaib

"Sudah kuduga" kata Draco menyeringai "Hobimu sangat buruk, Potter"

Draco memutar tongkatnya, "Tadi koper Goyle menghantam kepalamu, dan Blaise tidak bisa menutup pintu karena KAU memblock pintunya... Tapi sayang kau tak bisa menguping apa yang penting di sini. Dan ini..."

Draco menginjak keras wajah Harry dan membuat hidung Harry patah, ia tahu dari darah yang muncrat dari hidungnya.

"Itu untuk ayahku... dan"

Draco mengambil Jubah Gaib itu dan menutupi tubuh Harry dengan Jubah itu, "Dengan ini tak ada yang tahu kau di sini, _well_, paling juga saat kereta ini sudah ada di London. _Bye_, Potter"

Draco segera membuka pintu dan pergi, meninggalkan Harry yang mengumpat dalam hati di sana.

* * *

**DRACO POV **

"Dengan ini tak ada yang tahu kau di sini, _well_, paling juga saat kereta ini sudah ada di London. _Bye_, Potter"

Aku segera menutup pintu kompartemen dan pergi.

Tetapi jantungku berdetak kencang, pikiranku kacau.

Maaf, Harry... aku telah menginjak wajahmu, pasti sakit. Argh! Dasar Malfoy bodoh!

Selama perjalanan menuju kastil, aku sangat cemas.

Oh, semoga kau bisa sampai ke Hogwarts, semoga kau belum berada di London lagi!

"Kau kenapa Dray? Kau terlihat sangat cemas" kata Pansy

"Aku baik, lebih baik kau duluan" ucapku datar, Pansy hanya mengangguk dan pergi

"Apa ada hubungannya dengan orang yang kau cintai itu, Drake?" bisik Theo

"Jangan bilang kau habis meng-_rape_ Harry Potter" kata Blaise pelan dan membuat Theo harus memukul kepalanya

"Dasar mesum!" kata Theo, Blaise nyengir

"Demi kuali bocor Merlin, mana mungkin aku meng-_rape_ Harry di kompartemen kosong, Blaise!" kataku memutar bola matanya bosan "Itu akan mencoreng harga diriku"

"Lalu apa yang membuatmu cemas, Malfoy muda?" kata Daphne

"Aku..." kataku murung "Aku menginjak wajah Harry sampai hidungnya patah"

"APA?!" pekik Theo dan membuat Blaise harus membekapnya

"Maafkan pacarku, tapi... kau benar-benar menginjaknya?" kata Blaise terkejut

"Aku... aku menginjak wajah termanis yang mirip malaikat itu... Tuhan takkan memaafkanku karena telah merusak salah satu ciptaannya yang sempurna" kataku murung

"Ckckck, malang nasibmu, Dray..." kata Daphne menggelengkan kepala "Ah, cinta terlarang"

* * *

**NORMAL POV.**

Harry cukup beruntung ditemukan oleh Tonks, jadi ia bisa kembali ke Hogwarts. Sekarang kebenciannya pada Malfoy berlipat ganda

_'Awas saja kau Malfoy, tunggu pembalasanku!'_ batin Harry gusar.

Harry sangat sial, ia bukannya disambut Hagrid, tapi malah disambut... Snape. Guru yang paling Harry benci. Snape sialnya memotong 70 poin dari Gryffindor karena Harry telat dan belum memakai jubah sekolahnya.

_'Brengsek, ngga Snape, ngga Malfoy, mereka berdua sama-sama menyebalkan!'_ gerutu Harry

Ditambah lagi saat memasuki Aula Besar, Snape melarang Harry mengganti pakaiannya, membuat Harry menjadi tontonan saat masuk. Hermione membersihkan wajah Harry yang berlumuran darah gara-gara Malfoy

Hermione mendesak Harry agar menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tetapi Harry bilang nanti saja karena Nick Si-Kepala-Hampir-Putus tengah berusaha menguping pembicaraan.

Harry melihat ke meja guru, ia bisa melihat Prof. Trelawney, guru Ramalan yang ternyata membuat Ramalan tentang dirinya dan Voldemort dan membuat orangtua Hary mati

Pembicaraan pun teralih pada Sir Nicholas yang kesal direcoki pertanyaan tentang Harry Potter dari para hantu.

Akhirnya Dumbledore mulai berpidato, semua murid terheran pada tangan kanan Dumbledore yang terlihat menghitam dan mati

"Tenang saja, aku baik-baik saja" kata Dumbledore berusaha menutupi lukanya "Nah, selamat datang bagi murid-murid baru, semoga kalian betah di sini... dan selamat datang kembali untuk murid-murid lama...

"... menyuruhku memberitahukan bahwa dilarang membawa benda dari Toko Sihir Sakti Weasley.

"Lalu yang berminat mengikuti Quidditch untuk asramanya, silahkan menghubungi Kepala Asrama masing-masing, dan kami sedang mencari komentator dalam pertandingan, ada yang berminat, silahkan hubungi Kepala Asrama masing-masing

"Lalu, hari ini kita mendapat guru baru, Horace Slughorn, akan mengajarkan Ramuan mulai hari ini"

"APA?!"

Semua murid langsung melotot pada Dumbledore, meminta penjelasan

"Ehem, dan Prof. Snape... akan menjadi guru DADA mulai hari ini juga" kata Dumbledore

"TIDAK!" pekik Harry yang mendapat pandangan dari beberapa murid

Harry bisa melihat seringai kecil dari wajah Snape.

"Setidaknya tahun depan dia sudah tak ada di sini" katanya liar dengan suara pelan

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Ron

"Jabatan itu terkutuk. Setiap ada guru DADA baru, pasti cuma bertahan satu tahun. Remus Lupin mengundurkan diri, Moody mengundurkan diri, Lockhart hilang ingatan, dan Quirrell mati. Aku harap akan ada kematian lagi tahun ini..."

"Harry!" kata Hermione syok dan agak menyela

"Paling dia juga akan mengajar Ramuan lagi" kata Ron "Mana mau Slughorn bekerja lama-lama"

Semua murid pun membicarakan hal yang sama. Akhirnya Dumbledore berbicara saat semuanya sudah tenang.

"Nah, sepertinya semuanya sudah tahu kalau Lord Voldemort semakin kuat dan mulai berkuasa..."

Harry bisa melihat Draco terlihat tak tertarik pada pidato Dumbledore kali ini

"Aku tak dapat menekankan dengan cukup kuat betapa bahayanya situasi saat ini, dan kita semua di Hogwarts harus berusaha sekuat kita untuk memastikan kita aman. Kubu pertahanan sihir kastil ini telah diperkuat selama musim panas, kita dilindungi dengan cara-cara baru yang lebih kuat, tetapi kita masih berjaga dengan amat hati-hati supaya jangan sampai terjadi kecerobohan dari pihak murid maupun staf guru.

"Karena itu akan diberlakukan peraturan baru yang mungkin menurut kalian sangat menjengkelkan, tidak ada yang boleh keluar dari asrama saat sudah Jam Malam atau Jam tengah malam- untuk keselamatan kalian. Jika ada hal yang aneh atau mencurigakan, segera laporkan pada staf guru. Aku berharap kalian semua bisa membantu kami dalam mengamankan sekolah kita yang tercinta ini"

Draco mendengus seakan menghina

Mata biru Dumbledore memerhatikan semua muridnya dengan seksama- tapi apakah ia tahu kalau Draco tadi agak menghinanya?

"Tetapi sekarang tempat tidur kalian yang empuk dan hangat sudah menunggu, semoga kalian nyaman dan dapat tidur nyenyak agar bisa belajar secara optimal esok pagi. Mari kita ucapkan selamat malam"

Lalu para murid pun segera bergegas menuju ke asrama mereka masing-masing. Tetapi Harry lebih memilih berlama-lama dengan berpura-pura membetulkan tali ikatan sepatunya. Hermione sudah melesat untuk melaksanakan tugasnya sebagai Prefek, tetapi Ron malah menemui Harry

"Apa yang mematahkan hidungmu adalah Malfoy? Tadi aku baru melihat Malfoy memperagakan sesuatu tentang hidung" kata Ron kesal, ia ingin sekali memukul wajah musang Draco

"Biarkan saja" kata Harry

"Harry!" panggil Hagrid sambil berlari menuju Harry "Kenapa kau terlambat?"

"Terhalang di kereta" kata Harry "Kenapa _kau_ terlambat?"

"Aku terlalu asik dengan Gwarp sehingga lupa waktu" kata Hagrid "Dia sudah memilik rumah baru di gunung- sebuah gua yang nyaman dari Dumbledore"

Harry masih ingat bagaimana adik tiri Hagrid- Gwarp hampir menghancurkan hutan dan mengucapkan lima kosakata- walaupun cuma dua yang benar

Mereka bertiga berbincang tentang Gwarp- membuat Ron mendengus keras tetapi berhasil disamarkan dengan bersin keras. Akhirnya mereka berpisah di sebelah pintu depan dari kayu ek.

Selama perjalanan menuju ke asrama, Ron agak cemas kalau Hagrid tahu bahwa Harry, Ron, dan Hermione- ketiga murid faforit Hagrid sama sekali tidak memilih Pemeliharaan Satwa Gaib _(poor Hagrid)_, tetapi Harry sama sekali tak ambil pusing.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, saat Harry, Ron, dan Hermione hendak pergi ke Aula Besar untuk sarapan, banyak sekali yang berbisik di sepanjang koridor ketika Trio Gryffindor lewat. Tetapi Hermione mewaspadai kalau ada murid yang membawa benda terlarang- dan akan langsung disitanya, tetapi Ron malah mengomeli Hermione tentang benda terlarang- membuat mereka berdua sedikit bertengkar.

_'Hhhh, padahal mereka sudah pacaran, tapi tetap saja bersikap seperti itu...'_ batin Harry, _'Mungkin aku hanya mengganggu'._

* * *

Langit - langit Aula Besar terlihat biru terang dengan awan tipis menghiasinya.

Sambil memakan bubur dan daging panggang, Trio Gryffindor bercerita tentang percakapan Harry, Ron, dan Hagrid. Tetapi obrolan mereka terhenti karena ada pos Burung Hantu datang.

"Hey, lihat ada naga!" pekik salah satu siswa, semua langsung menoleh- termasuk para guru.

Benar saja, ada naga- anak naga yang sepertinya baru bisa terbang tengah mengantarkan bingkisan yang beberapa kali lebih besar dari ukuran tubuhnya. Semua terheran, aneh ada yang memelihara naga- terutama Naga Ekor Berduri Hungaria yang ganas. Mata Hagrid sudah berbinar melihat naga, berharap ia bisa memilikinya (dan sangat mustahil).

Betapa terkejutnya Harry, melihat naga itu mendarat mulus di depan Harry. Semua cengo.

"Si, siapa yang mengirimkan bingkisan untukmu dengan naga, Harry?" kata Hermione melongo

Harry menggeleng, tetapi ia segera mengambil bingkisan itu dan membukanya- yang ternyata sekotak besar cokelat Honeydukes kesukaan Harry, dan ada sepucuk surat dari si pengirim.

_**"Untuk Mr. Harry Potter, hadiah ulang tahun yang terlambat dariku. **_

_**Maaf ya aku hanya bisa memberikan ini, semoga kau suka ^_^**_

_**Dragon"  
**_

"Kira-kira siapa ya yang mengirimkan ini untukmu? Orang ini pakai nama samaran segala lagi, _'Dragon'_... atau jangan-jangan naga inilah yang mengirimkan untukmu" kata Ron_ innocent_, membuat Hermione harus menjitaknya

"Pertama, mungkin orang ini malu kalau kita tahu nama aslinya, kedua, memang naga sekecil ini bisa ngomong pakai bahasa manusia terus ke Honeydukes untuk membeli cokelat ini? Pikir pakai otakmu, Weasley!" kata Hermione geram, Ron nyengir.

Harry tidak memperhatikan dua sahabatnya itu, ia lebih memerhatikan kotak cokelat besar serta surat pendek dari si pengirim

_'Goresan tintanya sangat rapih- mungkin elegan, apakah dia seorang bangsawan atau pureblood'_ batin Harry mengira-ngira

"Thanks" Harry mengelus si naga, si naga pun meraung-raung(?) senang dan segera terbang pergi

Harry masih mewaspadai hadiahnya dan lebih memilih memasukkan cokelat itu ke tas dan memasukan secarik perkamen kecil itu ke kantung celananya

Ia tak menyadari kalau ada sepasang mata tengah memerhatikannya sambil tersenyum kecil

_'Itu juga sebagai permintaan maafku, Harry...'_.

* * *

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dobe Hilang: wkwkwk, kan kasihan kalau Draco masih harus tertutup dengan temennya, well, Draco cuma terbuka sama Theodore, Daphne, Astoria, dan Blaise doang sih (karena mereka bertiga dipihak netral, dan hanya mereka bertiga saja yang tahu Draco suka- cinta sama Harry XDD)  
**

* * *

**Chapter 02**

* * *

Usai sarapan, mereka tetap tinggal sampai McGonagall turun dari meja guru. Pembagian pelajaran tahun ke enam agak sulit, karena McGonagall harus melihat nilai OWL para siswa mencukupi.

Hermione langsung disetujui mengikuti Mantra, Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam, Transfigurasi, Herbologi, Arithmancy, Rune Kuno, dan Ramuan. Tanpa ba-bi-bu, Hermioen langsung melesat ke kelas jam pelajaran pertamanya

Neville mengikuti Herbologi, Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam, dan Mantra.

Parvati Patil bukannya menanyakan pelajarannya, malah menanyakan Firenze- si centarus tampan masih mengajar Ramalan. McGonagall hanya menjawab kalau Firenze hanya berbagi kelas dengan Trelawney- kelas enam akan diajarkan Trelawney yang membuat Parvati kecewa

Harry mengikuti PTIH, Transfigurasi, Herbologi, dan... Ramuan. Harry beruntung Slughorn mau memasukkan Harry yang hanya mendapat nilai _Exceeds Expectations_ itu. Masalahnya adalah Harry tidak memiliki buku Ramuan untuk NEWT sama sekali- well, mudah-mudahan saja Slughorn punya satu untuk dipinjamkan pada Harry.

Ron juga mengambil pelajaran yang sama dengan Harry

Mereka sepertinya tak tahu kalau ada orang yang diam-diam mengambil pelajaran yang sama dengan mereka- atau tepatnya Harry.

* * *

Ron senang akhirnya si tahun keenam ia memiliki banyak waktu istirahat, yang membuat mereka harus kembali ke asrama. Harry agak bingung menentukan kapan uji coba pemain Quidditch nanti- ia agak ragu kalau sekarang ialah kaptennya.

* * *

Pelajaran Pertahan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam adalah pelajaran yang selalu ditunggu Harry- tetapi lain cerita kalau Snape yang mengajarkannya.

Ternyata kehadiran Snape di kelas PTIH membawa pengaruh buruk untuk kelas yang bertambah suram itu- semua jendela ditutupi gorden, ditambah terpajangnya gambar-gambar orang yang terlihat tersiksa yang menurut Harry itu sangat sadis

"Aku tidak meminta kalian mengeluarkan buku" kata Snape sinis yang membuat Hermione malu dan langsung memasukkan buku _Menghadapi Musuh Tak Berwajah_ ke bawah kursinya.

"Aku mau bicara kepada kalian dan aku harap kalian memperhatikan dengan baik" kata Snape datar

Snape memandang seluruh siswanya yang sebagian besar tegang itu dengan mata kelabunya

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara ketukan pintu, membuat Snape geram sambil membuka pintu. Dan ternyata yang telat adalah... Draco Malfoy- membuat Harry agak terkejut

Draco langsung berjalan ke dalam kelas tanpa berbicara sepatah katapun pada Snape, dan sepertinya Snape memaklumi itu

Walaupun begitu, pandangan seluruh murid di kelas sepertinya terpaku pada sosok Draco yang duduk di... samping Harry. Eh? Di samping Harry? Waduh, kiamat nih. O_O"

"Eh?"

Harry terkejut saat dirinya sadar kalau Draco- rivalnya tengah duduk sampingnya. Well, kursi tempat Harry duduki adalah kursi paling belakang karena Harry tak ingin dekat-dekat dengan Snape

"Ke- Kenapa... kau?" kata Harry terbata saking syoknya

Draco mendengus, "Duduk di sini? Tentu saja karena aku memang ingin duduk di belakang. Itu saja"

"Ta, tapi..."

"Berisik!"

Draco menopang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya,

"Ehem"

Akhirnya perhatian para murid pun teralih pada Snape lagi

"Aku ingin berbicara pada kalian, jadi kalian harus memerhatikan" kata Snape dingin,

Semua murid membeku- kecuali Draco

"Seingatku, kalian sudah diajarkan oleh lima guru selama lima tahun ini..." kata Snape memulai pidatonya

_'Kalau kau tak salah... padahal kau mengawasi mereka datang dan pergi, Snape, berharap berikutnya giliranmu'_, Harry membatin berang.

"Aku agak heran kenapa banyak murid yang lulus OWL dalam pelajaran ini... tetapi aku lebih heran lagi kalau kalian mendapat nilai tinggi di NEWT yang sangat sulit ini"

Snape berjalan ke pinggir ruangan, dan berbicara dengan suara rendah, membuat para murid harus menjulurkan kepala untuk melihatnya

"Ilmu Hitam" kata Snape "Banyak ragamnya, bervariasi, selalu berkembang dan berubah, sihir abadi. Seperti saat kau melawan monster yang setiap kau memenggal kepalanya, akan tumbuh dua kali lipat. Ilmu Hitam adalah sihir terumit yang mungkin hanya sebagian kecil penyihir yang mampu menguasainya tanpa dikuasai Sihir Hitam itu sendiri. Kalian seakan sedang berhadapan dengan musuh yang abadi yang mustahil kalian lenyapkan"

Harry memandang Snape dengan heran, memang kita tidak boleh menganggap Sihir Hitam/Ilmu Hitam itu gampang, tetapi mendengar Snape mengucapkan semua itu dengan nada, err... penuh kasih sayang?!

"Kalian harus mempertahankan diri kalian dengan berbagai macam mantra- entah itu sangat sederhana maupun rumit, dan setara dengan Ilmu yang kalian hadapi. Kalian juga harus memiliki refleks dan daya tahan yang bagus, berpikir secara cepat dan tepat, dan tidak selalu mengandalkan tongkat- karena mungkin ada situasi dimana kalian kehilangan tongkat kalian atau tongkat kalian berada di tangan lawan. Seperti gambar-gambar ini"

Snape menunjuk gambar yang dilewatinya

"Cukup memberikan gambaran kalian tentang beberapa Sihir Hitam atau Kutukan, misalnya Kutukan Cruciatus"

Snape melambai ke arah gambar seorang penyihir wanita yang sedang menjerit kesakitan

"Merasakan Kecupan Dementor"

Ia melambai pada gambar seorang penyihir pria dengan mata-hampa terpuruk meringkuk menyandar ke dinding

"Atau memprovokasi agresi Inferius"

Ia melambai pada gambar gundukan mayat yang berlumuran darah

"Profesor, apakah sudah ada Inferius yang terlihat?" kata Parvati Patil dengan suara melengking "Apakah _dia_ juga akan menggunakannya?"

"Pertanyaan bodoh" kata Draco pelan dan hanya Harry saja yang bisa dengar

"Dulu saat masa jayanya, Pangeran Kegelapan menggunakan pasukan Inferi dalam meneror Dunia Sihir" kata Snape "Mungkin ia juga akan menggunakannya juga di lain waktu"

Dia kembali ke mejanya dari sisi lain kelas, dan sekali lagi, murid-muridnya mengawasinya berjalan, jubah hitamnya melambai di belakangnya.

"Dan tahun ini kita akan mempelajari mantra Non-Verbal, apakah ada yang tahu keuntungan mantra Non-Verbal?"

Seperti biasa Hermione-lah yang mengacungkan tangan

Mata kelam Snape menyapu seluruh kelas dan memastikan ia tak punya pilihan lain, tetapi

"Mr. Potter, apakah kau tahu?"

Harry tersontak kaget, Hermione menurunkan tangannya dengan cemberut

"Err..."

Harry benar-benar merasa menciut sekarang, dan mulai mengutuk Snape dalam hati dengan berbagai umpatan

Draco menguap bosan, ia menulis sesuatu pada secarik perkamen yang jelas Harry bisa melihatnya

**_"Keuntungan Mantra Non-Verbal adalah membuat musuh tidak tahu mantra apa yang kita gunakan sehingga tidak bisa merintanginya, membuat kita untung seperkian detik. Mantra Non-Verbal juga bisa digunakan tanpa tongkat"_**

Karena tak ada pilihan lain, akhirnya Harry mengatakan isi dari secarik perkamen Draco

"Keuntungan Mantra Non-Verbal adalah membuat musuh tidak tahu mantra apa yang kita gunakan sehingga tidak bisa merintanginya, membuat kita untung seperkian detik. Mantra Non-Verbal juga bisa digunakan tanpa tongkat" kata Harry mengutip isi perkamen Draco

Draco sedikit menyeringai- yang tak bisa dilihat orang lain maupun Harry

"Hm, memang benar- seperti yang kukatakan kita tidak boleh bergantung pada tongkat, jadi keuntungan lain Mantra Non-Verbal juga bisa digunakan tanpa tongkat. Sepuluh poin untuk Gryffindor" kata Snape setengah hati

Beberapa murid agak syok Snape mau memberikan poin pada murid, terutama murid Gryffindor dan dalam kasus ini si Gryffindor adalah Harry Potter

"Tetapi tidak seperti mantra pada umumnya, mantra non-verbal sangat sulit digunakan- hanya sedikit penyihir yang bisa menguasainya, dan mantra non-verbal memerlukan konsentrasi tinggi yang"

Snape memandang Harry dengan dengki yang sangat terlihat jelas "Tak dimiliki semua orang"

Harry tahu Snape masih marah pada Harry tentang pelajaran Occlumency yang gagal total itu, Harry bukannya mengelak pikirannya dimasuki Snape, malah memandang galak Snape dan membuat Snape memalingkan wajah- ditambah lagi Harry juga berhasil memasuki pikiran Snape dimasa lalu dan membuat Harry tahu bahwa ayahnya tidak seperti yang ia bayangkan _(di film HarPot 5)_.

"Sekarang kalian harus membuat kelompok dengan teman sebangku kalian" Snape melanjutkan. "Partner yang satu akan berusaha menyerang yang lain _tanpa mengucapkan mantranya_. Yang lain berusaha menolak serangan dengan _sama diamnya_. Laksanakan."

CTTAARRR, ga ada hujan, ga ada badai, tetapi bunyi petir terdengar saat Snape menyuruh mereka semua untuk membuat kelompok. Para murid langsung menoleh ke pojok belakang meja- tempat Harry dan Draco

_'Pasti kelas ini akan hancur'_ batin para murid setelah tahu Harry akan berhadapan dengan Draco Malfoy.

_'Aku berpasangan dengan Malfoy? No way!'_ batin Harry frustasi

_'Hm, menarik... berpasangan dengan Harry'_ batin Draco

Harry tahu pasti Draco sudah terlatih dalam mantra non-verbal karena Draco berasal dari keluarga penyihir yang lumayan dikenali. Dan itu terbukti saat Draco berhasil menyerang Harry dengan Mantra Penggelitik(?) tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun dan membuat Draco mendapat duapuluh poin

Bukan hal mengejutkan, sepuluh menit kemudian Hermione berhasil menolak Sihir Kaki-Jeli Neville tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, prestasi yang akan membuatnya mendapatkan dua puluh angka bagi Gryffindor dari guru lain yang berkelakuan layak,

Banyak murid yang memilih menggumankan mantranya ketimbang tidak mengucapkannya

Dan Harry masih belum bisa menyerang Draco karena ia terlalu sibuk tertawa karena badannya terasa ada yang menggelitikinya

Akhirnya Harry bisa terbebas dari mantra yang Draco lancarkan dengan menggumankan penolaknya, dan Snape langsung mendekati Harry dan Draco

_"Expelliarmust!"_

_"Protego!"_

Bodohnya mereka bedua malah meraungkan mantra yang mereka ucapkan dan membuat Snape yang sudah berada di belakang Draco pun sedikit terpental dan membuatnya menabrak meja

Semua seketika menghentikan aktifitas mereka

"Kalian!" geram Snape marah "Sudah kubilang serang lawan tanpa mengucapkan mantranya! Detensi, berdua, Sabtu malam di kantorku! Dan aku juga tak peduli walaupun kau adalah Sang Terpilih atau apalah"

Snape menunjuk Harry dengan berang.

* * *

"Wow, tadi brilian sekali, _mate_!" kata Ron saat perjalanan saat istirahat

"Tadi bukan brilian, tapi bencana!" kata Hermione kesal "Dan kenapa kau malah menyerang Malfoy dengan mengucapkan mantranya?"

"Karena aku muak dengannya" jawab Harry sinis

"Itu bukan alasan!" kata Hermione sedikit membentak "Tak tahukah kau kalau mungkin saja Malfoy akan mengerjaimu atau menyerangmu saat detensi?!"

"Aku sudah cukup muak menerima serangannya selama pelajaran Occlumency! Kenapa dia tidak mencari kelinci percobaan lain sekali-sekali? Permainan apa sih yang sedang dimainkan Dumbledore, membiarkan dia mengajar Pertahanan? Kau dengar tadi waktu dia ngomongin Ilmu Hitam? Dia menyukainya. Segala tetek bengek tentang tidak-pasti, tak terkalahkan—"

"Ku pikir Snape agak mirip kau, Harry?" kata Hermione

"Hah?"

"Yeah, kau pernah bercerita pada kami bahwa ayahmu dulu sering menjahili Snape dan membuat kau jadi kena getahnya... tapi kalau dilihat-lihat, kasusnya mirip kau dan Malfoy, walaupun kebalikannya"

Harry hanya diam, tiba-tiba saja Jack Sloper, Beater Quidditch tahun lalu tengah berlari menuju Harry

Jack menanyakan kapan uji coba dan dijawab Harry akan ia pikirkan dulu. Lalu Jack menyerahkan segulung perkamen yang ternyata dari Dumbledore

**_"Dear Harry,_**

**_Aku ingin kita memulai pelajaran privat kita Sabtu ini. Datanglah ke kantorku pukul delapan malam. Ku harap kau menikmati hari pertamamu di sekolah  
_**

**_Salam,  
_**

**_Albus Dumbledore  
_**

**_PS: Aku suka Soda Asam"  
_**

"Dia suka Soda Asam?" tanya Ron, yang ikut membaca pesan itu lewat bahu Harry dan tampak bingung.

"Itu kata sandi untuk melewati _gargoyle_ di depan kantornya," kata Harry dengan suara pelan. "Ha! Snape tidak akan senang... Aku tak akan bisa menjalankan detensinya!"

Dan sepanjang isitirahat mereka sibuk mendiskusikan tentang pelajaran privat Harry, Ron berpendapat mungkin Dumbledore akan mengajarkannya kutukan dan sihir yang tidak diketahui Death Eaters, yang langsung disangkal Hermione.

* * *

Sementara itu,

"Bagaimana dengan pelajaran pertamamu dengan Potter, Dray?" tanya Blaise pada Draco sambil mengikuti pemuda pirang itu

"Lumayan, setidaknya aku bisa menjalankan detensi bersamanya" kata Draco agak senang

"Sudah kuduga pasti takkan lancar, eh?" kata Theo

"Hai, _honey_" kata Blaise sambil memeluk leher Theo dan langsung dibalas dengan pukulan buku Kamus Rune Kuno yang sangat tebal itu ke wajah Blaise- dan mungkin bisa dipastikan hidung Blaise akan patah

" Jangan-mendekatiku-didepan-publik!" kata Theo geram sambil menekan semua kata yang ia ucapkan.

Blaise nyengir

"Ck, kalian itu pasangan aneh bin ajaib... sama kayak Granger dan Weasley itu" kata Daphne

"Tapi hubungan kami lebih berkualitas(?) dari mereka berdua" kata Blaise sambil merangkul leher Theo "Benarkan, _honey_?"

"Mati kau!" kata Theo sambil memukul Blaise lagi dengan Kamus Rune Kunonya

"A, ampun..." kata Blaise mengaduh "Tapi tak apa, walaupun wajahku hancur, kau tetap mencintaiku, bukan?"

Seketika wajah Theo memerah dan langsung men_deathglare_ Blaise yang nyengir

"Ck, kalian ini masih tetap mesra" kata Daphne tersenyum simpul "Sayang ya, Drake, kau tak bisa bermanja-manja dengan Potter- bahkan berbicara tanpa perang mantra pun sudah merupakan keajaiban

Dan Draco langsung men_deathglare_ Daphne yang nyengir.

* * *

Seusai istirahat, Hermione segera mengikuti kelas Arithmancy, sedangkan Ron dan Harry segera ke ruang rekreasi asrama untuk mengerjakan PR dari Snape- yang sialnya sangat rumit sampai Hermione kembali ke asrama dari kelas Arithmancy, sampai si gadis jenius itu mau membantu dua temannya- satu pacarnya yang bodoh itu.

Mereka baru saja selesai ketika bel untuk dua jam pelajaran Ramuan sore itu berbunyi dan mereka menyusuri jalan yang sudah tak asing menuju ke kelas bawah tanah yang selama bertahun-tahun menjadi milik Snape.

Setiba di koridor mereka melihat bahwa hanya selusin anak yang melanjutkan ke tingkat NEWT. Crabbe dan Goyle jelas gagal memperoleh nilai OWL yang disyaratkan, namun empat anak Slytherin berhasil lulus, termasuk Draco Malfoy (Harry heran kenapa daritadi selalu ketemu dengan Malfoy junior yang menyebalkan itu). Empat anak Ravenclaw ada di sana, dan satu Hufflepuff, Ernie Macmillan, yang Harry sukai kendati sikapnya agak angkuh.

Saat pintu kelas Ramuan dibuka dan Slughorn menyambut mereka- tetapi pada Harry dan Blaise, guru yang mirip anjing laut ini terlalu antusias.

Sialnya lagi, Harry ternyata harus berbagi meja dengan Draco Malfoy _(sial nian nasibmu, nak! *menepuk pundak Harry #dicrucio Harry)_

"Baiklah, silahkan keluarkan timbangan, semua, dan peralatan ramuan, dan jangan lupa buku kalian..."

_"Sir!"_ Harry mengacungkan tangan "A, aku dan Ron tidak memiliki buku Ramuan NEWT... err, karena ku pikir aku takkan bisa masuk dalam kelas NEWT Ramuan"

_'Padahal kau kan bisa berbagi buku denganku'_ batin Draco

"Ah, ya, Profesor McGonagall menyebut itu... tak perlu kuatir, anakku, sama sekali tak perlu kuatir. Kalian bisa menggunakan bahan dari lemari sekolah hari ini, dan aku yakin kami bisa meminjami kalian timbangan, dan kami punya simpanan setumpuk buku tua di sini, bisa kalian pakai sampai kalian sudah menulis ke _Flourish and Blotts..._"

Slughorn berjalan ke lemari di sudut dan setelah mencari-cari sebentar, datang dengan dua eksemplar buku _Pembuatan-Ramuan Tingkat Lanjut_ oleh Libatius Borage yang sudah amat sangat lusuh, yang diberikannya kepada Harry dan Ron, bersama dengan dua timbangan berkarat.

"Padahal kau kan bisa meminjam itu dariku" guman Draco, dan Harry masih bisa mendengar sedikit dan membuat pemuda berkacamata bundar itu menoleh pada Draco

"Hah?"

"Apa?!" kata Draco galak

"Tadi kau barusan bilang apa?" kata Harry

_"Nothing, just nevermind"_ kata Draco agak muram, Harry hanya mengangkat bahu dan lalu membuka buku Ramuan barunya

"Aku sudah menyiapkan beberapa ramuan untuk kalian lihat, hanya supaya kalian tahu. Ini semua adalah ramuan-ramuan yang mestinya bisa  
kalian buat setelah menyelesaikan NEWT kalian. Kalian pasti sudah pernah mendengar tentang ramuan-ramuan ini, meskipun belum pernah membuatnya. Ada yang tahu ramuan apa ini?" Slughorn menunjuk ke arah kuali dekat Slytherin yang berwarna bening seperti air

Draco dan Hermione langsung mengacungkan tangan

"Baiklah, kau?!"

Slughorn menunjuk ke arah Draco yang membuat Hermione cemberut

"Itu Ramuan Veritaserum, atau Ramuan Kebenaran yang tidak berwarna dan tidak berbau sehingga bisa dicampurkan dalam makanan atau minuman si target tanpa dicurigai, yang berfungsi memaksa si peminum mengungkapkan rahasianya- bahkan dengan tiga tetes saja bisa membuat Pangeran Kegelapan membongkar rahasia terdalamnya" kata Draco panjang

Harry agak terkejut Draco bisa mengucapkan kalimat sepanjang itu

"Yup, tepat sekali, lalu yang ini cukup terkenal... juga disebutkan dalam beberapa selebaran Kementerian belakangan ini... siapa yang—?"

Saat Slughorn menunjuk ke arah kuali dekat Ravenclaw, lagi-lagi Draco dan Hermione meninju ke udara

"Ramuan Polyjuice, yang bisa membuatmu berubah menjadi orang lain dengan mencampurkan DNA yang mau diubahnya- dan hanya bertahan selama 1 jam" kata Draco

"Lalu yang ini?" kata Slughorn tampak kagum

"Amortentia, ramuan cinta paling mujarab di dunia. Tetapi tidak berlaku pada orang yang memiliki cinta sejati. Oh, maaf- ralat kata-kataku tadi, maksudku Amortentia adalah ramuan yang menimbulkan perasaan seperti obsesi atau tergila-gila pada sesuatu" kata Draco

"Yeah, benar sekali... sebenarnya ramuan ini gampang dikenali karena warnanya yang seperti karang mutiara dan-"

"Dari uapnya yang membumbung berbentuk spiral yang khas, serta baunya yang berbeda-beda bagi masing-masing orang- tengantung pada apa yang menarik untuk kita" kata Draco

"Hm, bagus... siapa namamu?" tanya Slughorn

"Draco, Draco Malfoy. Jika kau ingin tahu kenapa aku tahu banyak karena ayah baptisku- Severus Snape (Draco menyebutkan nama itu dengan nada agak jengkel) yang telah mengajariku sejak aku berumur 5 tahun" kata Draco

"Hm, pantas. Karena Severus Snape juga termasuk salah satu murid faforitku- dan juga James Potter dan Lily Evans... hm... oke, duapuluh poin untuk Slytherin" kata Slughorn

Tetapi kelihatannya Draco sama sekali tak tertarik dengan apa yang dikatakan Slughorn tadi

"Sir, Anda belum memberitahu kami ramuan apa yang ada dalam kuali ini," kata Ernie Macmillan, menunjuk sebuah kuali hitam kecil yang nangkring di atas meja Slughorn. Ramuan di dalamnya memercik-mercik ceria; warnanya seperti warna emas meleleh, dan butir-butir besar melompat-lompat seperti ikan emas di atas permukaannya, meskipun tak setitik pun tercecer.

"Oho," kata Slughorn lagi. Harry yakin Slughorn sama sekali tidak lupa akan ramuan itu, namun sengaja menunggu ditanya supaya efeknya dramatis. "Ya. Itu. Nah, itu, Saudari-Saudara sekalian, adalah ramuan paling ajaib yang disebut Felix Felicis. Saya kira," Slughorn menoleh pada Draco lagi

Draco mendengus, "Felix Felicis, bisa disebut dengan cairan keberuntungan- dengan meminumnya kau akan merasa beruntung, apa yang kau lakukan akan berhasil. Tetapi membuat ramuan itu sangatlah sulit, sedikit kesalahan akan berakibat fatal. Walaupun dibilang cairan keberuntungan, kalau diminum berlebihan akan menimbulkan pusing, kenekatan- seperti kebanyakan Gryffindor, dan rasa percaya diri yang tinggi. Dan Felix Felicis juga bisa menjadi racun kalau diminum berlebihan"

"Bagus, bagus!" kata Slughorn bertepuk tangan "Nah, dan ramuan itulah yang akan menjadi hadiah bagi siapa saja yang dapat mengerjakan tugas hari ini dengan baik. Sebotol kecil Felix Felicis yang membuatmu merasa beruntung selama duabelas jam"

Semua murid berbisik-bisik, Harry bisa melihat Draco sama sekali tak tertarik- paling-paling Snape juga bisa membuatnya

"Aku harus memperingatkan kalian bahwa Felix Felicis adalah barang terlarang dalam kompetisi yang terorganisir... pertandingan olahraga, misalnya, ujian, atau pemilihan. Jadi, siapa pun yang mendapatkannya nanti, hanya boleh menggunakannya pada hari yang biasa... dan saksikan bagaimana hari yang biasa menjadi luar biasa!

"Jadi, selama satu jam pelajaran lebih sedikit, kalian harus membuat ramuan Tegukan Hidup Bagai Mati Aku tahu ramuan ini lebih rumit daripada ramuan apa pun yang pernah kalian coba buat sebelumnya, dan aku tidak mengharapkan ramuan sempurna dari siapa pun. Meskipun demikian, anak yang menghasilkan ramuan paling baik akan memenangkansebotol kecil Felix ini. Silahkan mulai!"

Semua anak langsung sibuk dalam ramuannya,

Harry agak kesal dengan pemilik buku lusuh itu sebelumnya karena telah menulis semua halamannya

_'Rasanya aku kenal dengan buku itu'_ batin Draco sambil mengintip, tetapi ketahuan Harry

"Apa?!" kata Harry galak

Draco menggeleng, "Aku hanya merasa familiar dengan buku itu... tulisan ditepinya mirip dengan tulisan Snape... dulu dia juga sering mencoreti buku ramuannya dengan idenya sendiri... aku juga diajari semua ramuan yang pernah ia kembangkan"

Harry agak ragu saat membalik halaman berikutnya, ia curiga memang ini benar-benar buku Snape. Ugh, kalau benar maka...

Tapi Harry langsung menyinggirkan prasangka itu, ia langsung segera ke tempat bahan-bahan.

Harry agak bingung dengan Draco, karena semua hal yang Harry kerjakan, sama seperti yang Draco kerjakan- bahkan Draco tidak melirik pada bukunya sedikitpun, hanya memejamkan mata. Anehnya lagi, Draco juga melakukan hal yang sama di catatan bego si penulis saat dibagian kacang _Sopophorous_ _"Dikeprek dengan bagian datar belati perak akan mengeluarkan cairan yang lebih banyak daripada memotong-motongnya"_

Harry terkejut saat petunjuk bego dari penulisnya itu ternyata benar- Harry lebih memilih melihat kerjaan Draco yang sama dengan petunjuk bodoh dari penulis lamanya, daripada ia melakukan itu tapi malah gagal. (_Poor Draco_, dijadiin kelinci percobaan Harry)

Dan Harry segera melakukan hal yang sama lalu memasukkan cairan kacang itu bersamaan saat Draco melakukannya- dan hasilnya ramuan mereka berdua berwarna ungu muda sekarang.

Intrusi selanjutnya tinggal mengaduk, dicatatan si penulis lama tertulis_ "Tambahkan sekali adukan searah putaran jarum jam setiap usai melakukan tujuh kali adukan berlawanan-arah jarum jam"_

Harry melihat Draco melakukan hal yang sama

Saat Harry dan Draco selesai mengaduk- dan benar saja, ramuan itu berwarna merah muda pucat.

Akhirnya pelajaran selesai, saat mengumpulkan ramuannya.

"Hm, Granger... ramuanmu mendekati sempurna, tetapi... astaga! Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy! Ramuan kalian sempurna!" kata Slughorn kagum, Hermione cemberut lagi-lagi kalah dengan Draco

"Mr. Malfoy... kau benar-benar murid didik Snape yang pintar- bukan jenius! Kau juga sama Mr. Potter, sepertinya kepintaran ibumu menurun padamu! Baiklah, masing-masing dari kalian mendapat sebotol kecil Felix Felicis!"

Harry dan Draco menyelipkan botol kecil itu ke saku dalam mereka.

_"Thanks"_ guman Harry pada Draco saat mereka keluar dari kelas, Draco hanya tersenyum kecil

"Wow, _mate_! Bagaimana kau melakukannya?" kata Ron "Apakah kau menyontek pada Malfoy? Beruntung sekali Malfoy itu tidak mengadukanmu!"

Tetapi Hermione langsung men-deathlglare Ron agar tetap diam, sepertinya ia masi kesal karena tidak bisa membuat ramuan sesempurna itu.

Sementara itu, Draco berkumpul dengan tiga sahabat baiknya, Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, dan Daphne Greengrass.

"Wow, kau hebat bisa membuat ramuan sesempurna itu, anak hasil didikan keras Snape memang luar biasa!" puji Theo, ramuan Theo saat itu malah mirip obat batuk

"Hm, kau memang jenius... sayang aku tidak memilih kelas Ramuan" kata Daphne, disambut anggukan Blaise

"Dan sepertinya Draco kita ini sedang senang karena satu bangku lagi dengan Potter, ciee..." goda Theo pelan

Wajah Draco memerah seketika

"Cie, ada yang malu-malu nih... ah, aku jadi penasaran kelanjutan kisah cinta kalian yang begitu dramatis!" kata Daphne "Draco Malfoy, pemuda keturunan Malfoy yang disegani yang merupakat Death Eater muda dipihak Voldemort, jatuh cinta pada Harry Potter, pemuda yang merupakan musuh abadi Voldemort. Apakah cinta mereka bisa bersatu dikemudian hari?"

Draco men_deathglare_ Daphne, sayangnya tidak mempan karena gadis cantik penggila novel ini sudah terbiasa dengan _deathglare_ Draco

"Ah, mungkin setelah Perang nanti, aku akan menulis novel tentang kisah cinta kalian berdua... beruntung aku seorang pengamat dan informan yang luar biasa!" kata Daphne jahil lalu kabur, sebelum dikutuk sama Pangeran Slytherin kita ini.

* * *

Saat makan malam

Draco, Daphne, Astoria (adik Daphne, setahun lebih muda), Blaise, dan Theo memilih duduk di pojok meja Slytherin yang selalu sepi

"Ciee, yang habis duduk dengan Potter" goda Astoria pelan, mantan tunangan Draco. Kenapa disebut mantan? Karena mereka berdua tidak setuju dijodohkan, terlebih lagi Astoria sudah tahu siapa yang disukai Draco saat Astoria kelas tiga- dan saat itu Astoria juga menyatakan cinta pada Draco yang langsung ditolak mentah-mentah

"Diam, Asto! Ngga, kau! Ngga, Theo! Ngga, Blaise! Ngga, Daphne! Kalian semua menggodaku terus!" geram Draco rendah

"Ciee..." goda Blaise, Daphne, Theo, dan Astoria berbarengan dengan suara rendah, dan sukses mendapat _deathglare_ dari Draco, tetapi mereka bukannya diam- malah tertawa

Ditambah lagi mereka berempat tertawa makin keras saat wajah Draco sudah semerah rambut para Weasley.

Dari meja Gryffindor, Harry menoleh ke arah Slytherin dan agak heran dengan tingkah laku Draco dan empat sahabatnya yang terlihat OOC itu. Tetapi ia tidak ambil pusing dan memilih menceritakan tentang buku itu pada dua sahabatnya

Hermione menatap Harry dengan pandangan Harry bersalah

"Aku tidak curang, 'Mione... aku hanya mengikuti intruksi yang berbeda dari biasanya.. plus ternyata Dra- Malfoy melakukan hal yang sama, jadi aku melihat dia bekerja dulu sebelum aku bekerja- untuk jaga-jaga" kata Harry sakit hati melihat pandangan Hermione "Tapi aku juga curiga saat Dra- Malfoy mengatakan ini buku bekas Snape... gah, kenapa aku selalu keceplosan memanggil nama si _ferret_ itu!"

Harry menggeram saat ia hampir mengatakan Draco yang buru-buru ia ralat.

Hermione tetap memaksa untuk memeriksa buku Harry- dibantu dengan Ginny yang baru saja datang. Dengan pasrah Harry menyerahkan bukunya dan diperiksa oleh Hermione, tetapi hasilnya nihil.

Harry langsung merebut bukunya dengan garang dan melihat belakang sampul bukunya, ada tulisan kecil yang rapat-rapat, berbunyi:

_**"This book is the property of The Half-Blood Prince"**_

* * *

**TBC**


End file.
